Conventionally, mobile phones are provided with an address book function. Such address book function displays address book information on a display screen based on an operation done by a user. The address book information comprises phone numbers, E-mail addresses, names, addresses, etc. This information is corresponded to registration numbers (ID number) and registered in a memory.
Also, the mobile phones usually comprise a camera. Among these mobile phones, some of them store images shot by the cameras (for example, a photograph of a person's face) by corresponding them with the address book information (register in the address book), and display the images together with the address book information on the display screen (for example, patent documents 1 and 2).
Patent document 1: JP2003-87617A
Patent document 2: JP2004-336711A